Lies, Drama, Tears, Cheers to the Teenage Years
by samzygrl15
Summary: A high school fic about the obstacles naruto and his friends have to face on a day to day basis, you get to vote on which naruto couple you want, itanaru sasunaru gaanaru nejinaru, please read details inside, other couples like kakairu and shikatema. Enjo
1. The begining

**Lies, Drama, Tears, Cheers to the Teenage Years**

**By: Sam**

A/N: this is a high school fic, Sakura bashing, most likely a little Sasuke bashing, and a choice between sasunaru, itanaru, gaanaru, and nejinaru, but It's YOUR choice of who you would like to keep as a couple also there's kakairu cause I love that pairing, and a little bit of narusaku at first and other pairings as well like shikatema ect. The intro is Naruto and his friends living an lower than average life, trying to make it through highschool with social groups, pedophile teachers, working, and grades, while upperclass Sasuke and his posse do everything in their power to make Naruto and friends miserable……..TADAA enjoy. Oh and lemon in future chapters, fluff and stuff like that.

**(Naruto POV)**

-SLAM- "Naru-chaaaaaan time to get up!!!!"

Yells the ever so cheerful Haku…

"Come on sleepyhead only an hour before school starts!!!"

"What!!!!!" I screamed leaping from my bead

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?!?!" I shouted

"Gaara insisted, he said you and him were up late last night"

"oh yeah…" I was up helping Gaara sew his ripped teddy, he can't go to bed without it, it has sentimental value to him, though if I told anyone that he'd kill me!!!

My name is Uzumaki Naruto, but my friends have an ugly habit of calling me Naru….

"Now hurry up me and Gaara are already dressed n stuff"

Me and two of my close friends Gaara and Haku live in a two roomed apartment together cause we're all orphans and that's all we can afford. It was originally me and Haku so we both have our own rooms, but then a few years ago Gaara moved in, and since he's a Insomniac or was, he offered to take up the couch. What I meant by was, is now he can sleep a little bit as long as theirs someone their with him I guess it's a subconscious fear or something, so he usually sleeps with me. (A/N: Not like that or at least not yet up to your votes lol)

"Come on hurry Naru, Haku's boyfriend (Zabuza of course) will be here to pick us up any minute" Gaara says from the outside of my bedroom door

"I'm coming, I just need to brush my teeth" I'm already dressed.

After I finished brushing my teeth I heard honking from outside

"We're coming Zabu!!!" I heard Haku screaming

"Ready yet Naru?" Gaara asked

"Yeah, no wait! Hold on a second I have to grab my book bag !" I said as I frantically searched around the living room

"Don't worry I have it right here" Gaara says throwing it to me

"Damn," I sigh

"Don't scare me like that!" I screamed as we locked the door and rushed down the apartment stairs, and out the apartment complex

XsasunaruXitanaruXgaanaruXnejinaruXsasunaruXitanaruXgaanaruXnejinaruXukenaruX

When we got to school we met up with some of our other friends, Rock Lee, Choji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka, as hard as it is to believe Ino Yamanaka too, she's annoying as hell, but we put up with her cause of Choji (A/N: that's right Choji and Ino, I always thought they would make a good couple screw Shikaino XP)and let's not forget kiba's

–cough boyfriend cough- Shino, I couldn't believe kiba was gay cause I always thought he liked hinata, but surprise surprise…

"Yosh, what a beautifully youthful morning!!!" Shouted lee as tears came from his eyes anime style

"Nock it off lee it's too early for that shit" said the oh so beautiful Sakura as she came Strutting over

"Ohayo Sakura-chan" I say cheerfully and feel Gaara flinch a little

"Don't be so loud Naruto! Your so annoying gosh!" She may say that now, but I know she loves me or else she wouldn't have agreed to be my girlfriend

"Yo Naru, you here about the new kid?" says Kiba

"New kid?"

"Yeah he's supposed to be a distant cousin of Hina-chan or something…" Now Shino Twitches a little.

"Really? Do you know his name?"

"Neji or something…I heard he's a real stick up the ass prick like uchiha." Says Choji while munching on some fat free potato chips, Ino insisted.

"Oh great all we needed was another Ice bitch" I sigh

"Some one say my name" I hear a familiar elegant voice say and turn around to see…

XsasunaruXitanaruXgaanaruXnejinaruXsasunaruXitanaruXgaanaruXnejinaruXukenaruX

**(Gaara POV)**

I woke up earlier this morning with naru curled up on my chest breathing softly, but we only had two and a half more hours till school started

"Naru….naru" I called softly

"Nmmggh noooooo"he whined cutely

I sigh "Fine you win" "Dattebayo"(Believe it) I chuckle, I'll just let him sleep a little longer, though I better tell Haku before he decides to burst through the door.

After telling Haku, I get ready, and make sure I have everything including Naru's stuff since he has a tendency of forgetting

"Naru-chaaaaaaaaan, time to get up" I hear Haku Say in a loud sing song voice

"What!?!?" heh Haku must of told him how long he has to get dressed

"Come on naru, Haku's boyfriend is gonna be hear soon" I say tring not to rush him to hard.

Then after he's ready I give him his bag knowing he forgot since he was flipping over couches looking for it,we leave and meet everybody in the school yard

"Yosh, what a beautifully youthful morning!!!" I hear lee say loudly with much enthusiasm.

"Nock it off lee it's too early for that shit" I hear the annoying pink blob say, Ireally really hate her.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan" I hear Naru say and flinch a little because of the way his voice was filled with sugar coated innocence and happiness, and to be honest I was jelous…

"Don't be so loud Naruto! Your so annoying gosh!" I really, really had to restrain myself from punching the pink haired sluggish bitch, but knowing Naru would probably hate me if I did calmed me down and made me sad at the same time…

While I was busy glaring at Sakura, hoping she would somehow combust into flames, Naru and Kiba were busy chatting.

Then I hear it, a voice I despise, dare I say more than Sakura's.

(A/N: how do you like it so far? The next chapter will have sasuke and neji, but it's late and I'm to tired to continue TP so please comment and rate and vote on your fave pairing even if you havn't heard them in the story I would like your opinion on how you would like the characters to be good or mean sasuke ect, how would you like neji to show up ect. You can also contact me at or check me out at quizilla SamzyGrl15 surprising? I forget stuff a lot)


	2. The begining prt2

**Lies, Drama, Tears, Cheers to the Teenage Years**

**By: Sam**

A/N: this is a high school fic, Sakura bashing, most likely a little Sasuke bashing, and a choice between sasunaru, itanaru, gaanaru, and nejinaru, but It's YOUR choice of who you would like to keep as a couple also there's kakairu cause I love that pairing, and a little bit of narusaku at first and other pairings as well like shikatema ect. The intro is Naruto and his friends living an lower than average life, trying to make it through highschool with social groups, pedophile teachers, working, and grades, while upperclass Sasuke and his posse do everything in their power to make Naruto and friends miserable……..TADAA enjoy. Oh and lemon in future chapters, fluff and stuff like that.

Thank you, Fans!

x-EliteAssassin-x: **GaaNaru & ItaNaru**

Virtual-Vertigo: **ItaNaru**

KuramaKitsuneRyu: Yes It was Sasuke's voice

kisayue: **ItaNaru & SasuNaru**

Nekochan124: **SasuNaru**

Vivien: lolz Sry it took so long 4 me 2 update, I'm always busy…& Lazy, hope u like this chap.!!!

HMMYAOI: **ItaNaru, GaaHina, SasuNeji**, Thank You Very Much! Lolz, I'll add those pairings to the voting stuffs 2

snowyangel-13: **ItaNaru**

_**Total -**_

**GaaNaru-1**

**GaaHina-1**

**ItaNaru-5**

**SasuNaru-2**

**SasuNeji-1 **

_**Previously On" **_**Lies, Drama, Tears, Cheers to the Teenage Years"**

"_**New kid?"**_

"_**Yeah he's supposed to be a distant cousin of Hina-chan or something…" Now Shino Twitches a little.**_

"_**Really? Do you know his name?"**_

"_**Neji or something…I heard he's a real stick up the ass prick like uchiha." Says Choji while munching on some fat free potato chips, Ino insisted.**_

"_**Oh great all we needed was another Ice bitch" I sigh**_

"_**Some one say my name" I hear a familiar elegant voice say and turn around to see…**_

**

* * *

(Naru POV)**

"S-Sasuke?" I stuttered out

"Yes, Usuratonkachi?" He's says smugly, adoring a smirk on his face…

"TEME!!! What are you doing here so early anyways…ice bitch!" I growl out, who does he think he is calling** ME** names!

"Why do you care?" Sasuke snaps back.

"I don't! I just wanted to know!" I now get a chance to see him more clearly, he has his hair gelled back as usual, with a skin tight black tee with red bold letters spelling out "Voiceless Dreaming"(1). And Tight Black leather pants with a Nekomata(2) Belt Buckle, and a small chain earing from his earlobe connecting to the top of his ear.(A/n:don't ask but it sounds cool 0-o)In all honesty, I **ALMOST **thought he looked hot…at least from a girls perspective…which is like my 6th sense…yea

"Hn, well if your _**That**_ curious _**Dobe**_…its none of your business…" Uchiha grounded out and stalked off. Still watching him walk away, I was about to turn back around, when he looked back and caught me staring and smirked, then mouthed out "Like What You See?" and left inside the building.

"Grrrr…who does he think he is?!" I yell out to no one in particular, just thinking out loud.

"Sasuke Uchiha" Sakura whispers out, I stared at her for a minute….What does he have that I don't….minus the money, and car, and awesome clothes, and jet black hair…

"U-uh, maybe we should get to class now…" grumbles Kiba. See! Even being within a foots range the Uchiha ruins our good mood!

"Yeah I guess so.." I sigh out

"Don't worry Naru-Chan, I'm sure today will get better?" Haku says, putting his hand on my shoulder. I love Haku, almost like a mother, he's always their comforting me…

"After all maybe this Neji guy won't be so bad?"

"Yea, maybe…" I say trying to sound hopeful…to be honest I've always had trouble with people…the only real reason I have friends is cause they don't fit in either…it's a long story…

"Who knows He's probably a pompous ass like the Uchihas.." replies Gaara Hastfully…

"Ugh! Come on Gariii-chaaaan dontcha wanna make new friends?" I sing out and grin like an idiot as he playfully glares at me, he always hated that nickname.

"No. I have you."Gaara whispers light enough for only Haku to hear.

"What? You say something?" I look over my shoulder at him

"I said we should hurry u-"** Brrrrrrrriiiiiiing**. There goes the bell

"We should hurry up!" I yell back.

**THWACK**

"Itaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" I yell out in pain

"Way to state the obvious Naru-Tard!" Says Sakura. Though I just now noticed she was still here…or anyone!

"Where did everyone go?!" I exclaim

"They didn't want to be late so they already left…you better hurry up too, Sakura seemed to have just takin off herself." Replies Haku.

"Gah?! Hey Sakuraaaa! Waiit uuuup!" I Call out too her then run off.

**

* * *

(Gaara POV)**

"Grrrrrr" I growl out, who the hell does _she _think she is hitting Naru-chan like that!

"Don't get so worked up Garra" I hear Haku sigh out, he always has to deal with me and Naru so I can't blame him for being tired all the time

"What do you mean worked up?" I question him

"You know what I mean!" I flinched a little, because that was the first time I've ever heard him yell at someone hostilely.

"Apparently I don't!" Now I'm getting angry, whats up with everyone!

"You will complain about Sakura to Naru, then he'll get mad and defend her then you both fight, then a week late make up…This happens like every month and I'm tired of it!" He yells some more

"Well what do you expect! You know my feelings for him!"

"Of course I do! But don't you think _I_ would also know whats best for him?!" Haku cries out, literally I couldn't help but simmer down when I saw the tears, I guess Haku has known him for almost ever….

**

* * *

(Haku POV)**

I couldn't help it, I'm so scared for Naru right now…Sakura's just using him, Gaara's fighting over him, Sasuke's **obviously **lusting for him, and now their's some new guy!

I hear Gaara sigh, "Well what should we do now?" Gaara said, meaning about the new kid.

"We should skip class and meet him first, if you catch my drift…" I say my tears dried up now

"You mean stalk him for awhile and read his records?"

"If that's what it takes…" and with that we're off.

**

* * *

(Neji POV)**

"I can't believe this…" I say, while holding the bridge of my nose to keep my headache at bay(A/N: That rhymed!)

"Believe it we're here now get out of the car." My uncle says without even glancing my way.

"Why here of all places?!" I raise my voice a little.

"Don't back talk me Neji! Your cousin Hinata could use your help, you should be honered to be by her beautiful side for so long!"(A/N: Hinata's dad's gonna be over protective here, and if u hadn't noticed already basically everyone acts OCC…so yea get over it c[

sigh"whatever you say uncle…" I grudge out, to tired to complain. It's not that the school is bad, far from it,. It's quite beautiful(A/N: I reeeeaaally don't wanna go in detail so use ur imagination, if u wanna a description that bad ask)

"Here's your schedule, now hurry up! From what I understand the first bell has already rung." Snaps my uncle.

He pulls away and I start to walk toward the step until-

**BAM**

**

* * *

A/N: heh, sry to leave you so unsatisfied, I'm mad at myself too, but I'm tired and don't feel like writing anymore for this chapter**

**I'm now accepting votes for other couples too, like GaaHina, or LeeSaku, NejiTen, ect.**

**P.S My myspace url is **soo feel free too add me


End file.
